merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Series 4
i loooooove the show. i admit that i do not like so the she who plays the role of guinaver but other than that love it n merlin 2 die 4 10 episodes because it only has 10 episodes will this be the end of Merlin? i hope not! 14:22, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Why only 10 episodes in season 4?The previous seasons had 13 episodes each! 15:30, December 11, 2010 (UTC) The reduction in the episode numbers was apparently a financial thing...they decided they'd rather cut back to 10 eps and keep them decent quality rather than try to stay at 13 but have them turn out worse because of a smaller budget. Apparently the funding was a little short even this last series. Some of the Round Table knights are already introduced, though in season three. Also, I don't think it's actually known yet if season 4 will start in 2011 or 2012. I've heard both. Why is there the series and season difference anyway? I really don't think it makes a big one, except that using 'series' for just one season is a little confusing since it also refers to the show as a whole. Just curious after the redirect. Realy, I don't know why it's such a big deal anyway...we say what we're used to, depending on the country. Why's it important to change it? 2011 or 2012 I've just been confused I heard that the fourth series is in 2012 but I've just heard it could be 2011 help!!Pawsgeorge 21:23, January 6, 2011 (UTC) The latetst word is that it will air Sept-Oct 2011 timeframe. 19:45, July 8, 2011 (UTC) omg! i cant belive that so many people are gonna die its ridiculas wen is merlin actually gonna start though i mean we hav been waiting for so long plus there are only gonna be 10 episodes. i thought freya died so how is she coming bak i also though morgause died and nimweh how are they coming bak if they are already dead ''' '''doesnt make any sense. Answer to this is , that Morgause did not die she was knocked out (or injured greatly) and Morgana will revive her.Dont know about Nimueh , Morgana probaly triggers or calls for help from the old religeon and she helps her get payback on Merlin :-) 13 episodes hey, just to let you know i believe that it has been confirmed that merlin series 4 will have 13 episodes again. there was talk of there being only 10 episodes because of budgets. The directors said they would rather have 10 good episodes than 13 okish ones. however, this has been changed back. series four comes out in 2011 in the uk at least happy merlining rowena xx Season 4 Characters Why are unconfirmed characers part of "Cast to reappear?" Shouldn't it be under a different section of characters such as "Rumoured characters"? Gwen and Lancelot So does Lancelot become Gwen's lover like in the legends? Um, no, they are propably enchanted and I don't think our dashing Lancelot would ever come between arwen!!! Series 4 air date How long will it take for the bbc to release a air date? Its very annoying. Sonamy47 07:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Who knows???? Where were these summaries obtained from? How do we know they're real? Unfortunately we don't. Wikia isn't a very reliable site. A lot of things here are crap. Some are true though. I totally agree with the comment above. I have no idea from where they get all this crap, but I know for sure (at least for some of the episodes) that they will deal with something completely different as to what it's said in their summaries. To be honest I don't believe a single word written on here, although some of the stuff (which is clearly sourced) is true. 07:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) For the love of Camelot, what is wrong with this site? I made some valid changes, e.g. changed the rumoured air date to a confirmed one and even added a source link. Everything looked fine but after a few hours, someone changed it back. Why? And so it goes with every other valid change I or others made. If people are not allowed to contribute to this site or if you (whoever is doing this) don't want people to add perfectly valid stuff, then why are they able to change things in the first place? Sorry, I really don't understand. 00:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Gilli To the Wikia contributor who edited this concerning a possible appearance of Gilli: When Kilgarrah said they'll meet again to merlin he was in the very next episode Could you please explain what you mean? Thanks! :o) Noogard 13:25, September 25, 2011 (UTC)